Hypnotic On My Heart
by clarembees
Summary: Moments from Rex and Aubrey's relationship. Based off of the 100 Moods Challenge.


_Author's Note: For this story, I was inspired by poeticgrace's Party of Five story Moods of a Melodramatic Girl, which are moments in the life of the character Claudia Sallinger based on the 100 Moods prompt from livejournal, so I decided I wanted to do something like that for Rex and Aubrey since they're it for me right now. _

**Title: Hypnotic On My Heart**

**Pairing: Rex and Aubrey, OLTL**

**Rating: T**

_**Accomplished**_

Aubrey could feel her heart swell as she took in the decorations that filled every inch of the Buchanan mansion's large living room. She had left her party planning days behind a long time ago, but it appeared she hadn't lost her touch. Maybe going straight wouldn't be so hard.

_**Amused**_

Rex tries to hold back the laughter bubbling in his throat as he hides behind the wall of the plastic surgeon's office while Aubrey distracts the receptionist. He nearly chokes when she asks for "literature" on breast implants.

_**Angry**_

"I'm not Aubrey's next big score, Natty! She's a reformed con artist just like me! Or did you forget that your baby bro used to break into hotel rooms for a living, huh?"

_**Annoyed**_

Sometimes she thinks she'll _always_ be in Gigi's shadow; that she'll _never_ be good enough. Then he smiles that goofy smile, spins her around and kisses her, long and hard and she forgets all about who used to own his heart.

_**Anxious**_

"Hold still!" Rama screeches as she tries to curl Aubrey's hair. "Do you want to end up with a giant burn on your face for your first date with Rex?"

_**Apathetic**_

When Rex finds out the truth – that instead of seeing Gigi, he's been seeing Stacey with plastic surgery – he shuts down.

_**Aroused**_

Nothing's sexier than feeling her silken waves of platinum hair trailing over every inch of him. Later, he makes her feel just as good as his tongue tastes everything she has to offer.

_**Awake**_

They're at the tree lighting in Angel's Square and she's smiling her bright smile as her big blue eyes sparkle, and it hits him deep in his gut, just how beautiful she really is.

_**Blank**_

For as long as she can remember, she's always had a plan, but she has no clue what to do when Shane calls her in a panic saying that his Dad locked himself in his room with a bottle of alcohol.

_**Bored**_

She feels like some lovesick fifteen year old as her mind automatically drifts to Rex during the lulls in her shift at Capricorn.

_**Bouncy**_

Rex is sure he's never seen something more adorable than Aubrey fluttering about the tiny, rundown apartment she couldn't stop telling him about.

_**Broken**_

He doesn't know how it happened, but her bright smile and big blue eyes slowly start to heal the cracks inside his bruised and battered heart.

_**Calm**_

"You look." She demands, shoving the white stick in his direction. "How about we both look?" His boyish features are serene, and she wants to slap him for not being as freaked out over the pregnancy test as she is.

_**Cheerful**_

Watching Aubrey and his Dad quote every line from _The Princess Bride_, makes Shane feel happier than he has in a long time; especially when he manages to say Inigo Montoya's famous speech before either of them can.

_**Chipper**_

His brown eyes are gleaming and there's a smirk playing at his lips, telling her he's up to something. Before she can say anything, he hands her a long purple dress and announces, "You're my plus one for Natalie and John's wedding."

_**Cold**_

Two former con artists should know not to trust each other, which is why neither was surprised when after they agreed not to exchange Christmas presents, they did anyway. The cool metal of the necklace doesn't register against her skin as he puts it on, only the warmth of his fingers trailing along her neck does.

_**Content**_

As he sways with her during his sister's wedding reception, her head tucked perfectly underneath his chin, he can't remember the last time he felt so at peace.

_**Confused**_

When Shane asks him if something's going on between him and Aubrey, Rex is nearly speechless. Scratching his head, he's unsure what to say. She's his best friend, but is that _all_ she really is?

_**Cranky**_

"Natalie's _never_ going to give me a chance." Aubrey huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. "She _still_ hates me for trying to scam Joey into marrying me so Cutter and I could steal his money."

_**Crazy**_

There's _no way_ she's falling for Rex Balsom. There's _just_ no way. But then she remembers the warm feeling in her stomach, how her heart jumps and her skin tingles when he smiles, and maybe falling for him isn't so crazy.

_**Creative**_

With Shane's help, she makes a homemade wooden frame for the ultrasound picture that reveals the sex of the baby. Tears fill her big blue eyes when she hands him the frame and says, "It's a girl."

_**Crushed**_

Everything comes crashing down, when only scraps of fabric lay between them – her lacy panties and his cotton boxer briefs – and he whispers, "Gigi."

_**Curious**_

Rex isn't ready to take that leap and kiss Aubrey just yet, but he can't help but wonder what those tempting pink lips of hers taste like.

_**Cynical**_

There's a nagging voice – that sounds suspiciously like Cutter's – in her head, saying she's always been a con and she always will be, and soon she'll be taking advantage of Rex's grief.

_**Depressed**_

Grabbing a towel from the bathroom, Aubrey pulls it tight and in a flash smacks Rex's butt with as much force behind it as she can muster. Immediately he jolts from the bed, falling on his back in a tangle of sheets, arms and legs. Looking down, she smirks and taunts, "I bet you're going to get out of bed now, aren't you?"

_**Determined**_

He knows he hurt her as badly as he's ever hurt anyone, and with her full cheeks cupped in his hands, he tells her, "You can walk out that door, and I'll understand why, but whatever's happening between you and me, isn't over, Aubrey. Trust me."

_**Devious**_

It doesn't take long for them to memorize each other's weak spots, and exploit them. She has that spot behind her knee that drives her insane, moaning his name, "Rex," in that way he can't get enough of. Kissing his hip bone, makes him lose all control and breathe out her name, "Aubrey," that tells her, he's all hers and no one else's.

_**Disappointed**_

"You still love Gigi." She whispers, hoarsely struggling to hold back tears. "I get it. She was the love of your life, the mother of your son, _everything_. I get it." To her own ears, she can hear the disappointment in her voice, but she hopes he can't.

_**Ditzy**_

The last thing Rex expected to find was a giggling and obviously drunk Aubrey on his doorstep, but that's what he found. He suspected she weighed about 100 pounds soaking wet, but drunk was another story; she was surprisingly heavy against him as he brought her into the mansion while making a mental note to talk to Rama Patel about just how _much_ alcohol she put in her famous Deli Bellies.

_**Drained**_

She always looked beautiful to him, but there was something about the way she looked after – utterly spent, long platinum waves spilling everywhere, ivory skin gleaming with sweat and flushed from her arousal – that made her look _more_ so.

_**Ecstatic**_

There are no words for how she feels when Shane hugs her tight and says, "Thanks for making my Dad happy again, Aubrey." All she can do is hug him back just as tightly as she fights back tears of pure joy.

_**Embarrassed**_

"You think Rex Balsom is gorgeous." Rama teases, onyx eyes gleaming as she makes exaggerated kissing noises. "You want to kiss him... You want to hug him... You want to love him... You want to smooch him... You want to hug him."

"Shut up!" Aubrey glowers, but the bright flush of her ivory cheeks says it all.

_**Enamored**_

It's a combination of everything; from her bright smile to her sparkling blue eyes, infectious laugh that cause him to know _immediately_ when she enters whatever room he's in.

_**Enraged**_

She's sick of Natalie's subtle implications, and her patience finally wears thin. "You can say whatever you want, I don't care. I'm _not_ leaving Rex. After all this time, all the lying, all the cheating, the scams, the cons, I _know_ where I belong, and _no one_ – _**not even you **_– is taking _that_ away from me."

_**Enthralled**_

Getting caught up in Aubrey is easier than Rex ever imagined it would be. She was _exactly_ what he needed, and every second of every day, he just falls deeper and deeper.

_**Envious**_

It's ridiculous to want to be who she used to be – the liar, the thief, the con – but as her feelings for Rex grow more and more, she wishes she could be that girl again, the one who made a life out of feeling nothing.

_**Excited**_

Once upon a time, they got by on the thrill of the con, but now it's trying to keep up with a teenage boy and a baby girl that give them a different thrill; a _much better_ one.

_**Exhausted**_

"You wanna?" Rex asks, waggling his eyebrows half-heartedly after they _finally_ got Jennifer to fall asleep. "Sleep? Yes, yes I do." Aubrey mumbles, snuggling deep into the covers.

_**Flirty**_

All it takes is a flash of his charming grin and a cheesy little wink for her to relax during their first date.

_**Frustrated**_

"Sometimes I feel like I'll never be able to stay straight." She reveals during one of their poker games. "I stand behind that bar and people give me their credit cards to swipe, some are so drunk they leave their wallets behind, and I think, _it'd be so easy to just grab them_."

_**Giddy**_

He lifts her off the ground and spins her around in circles as she squeals, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" over and over after he proposes.

_**Giggly**_

Nothing makes Jenny laugh like her Daddy's funny faces and voices.

_**Gloomy**_

The sky is dark and grey as Aubrey slowly approaches Gigi's grave with a bouquet of flowers. "I don't really know why I'm here," She admits, laying the flowers down. "But I guess I wanted you to know that Rex and Shane are doing the best they can without you, and I'm trying to help them however I can, but I'm definitely not trying to replace you. I know I can't."

_**Good**_

Sometimes he'll stand in the living room's doorway and just watch while Aubrey and Shane play with Jenny, absorbing the different sounds of their laughter, and he knows he's never felt so much love in one room.

_**Grateful**_

Seeing her on the plane to Rio took him by surprise, but he's glad someone listening to Roxy actually worked out for once.

_**Grumpy**_

If there's something _worse_ than a baby with colic, Aubrey and Rex would really like to know just what the hell that is.

_**Guilty**_

There's a tiny part of her that wants to tell Rex to forget about Cutter and the woman he saw at the airport, but she knows she'd never be able to live with herself if she convinced him to.

_**Happy**_

Platinum pig tails bounce and little feet rush through Llantano Park, trying hard to keep up with her big brother's long strides as they trail behind them laughing and shaking their heads, knowing there's nowhere else they'd rather be.

_**Hopeful**_

Her beautiful face beaming back at him as the clock strikes twelve, makes him believe 2012 is going to be a great year.

_**Impressed**_

It happens before he can blink, one second he's on top of her and the next she's straddling his thighs.

_**Indescribable**_

For the first time in her life, Aubrey knows the meaning of the term "slack-jawed" because that's exactly what she is when she and Rex see the before and after pictures of Stacey's surgery in the plastic surgeon's office in Rio.

_**Indifferent**_

They're on pins and needles when they tell Shane they're together now, but the teenager just shrugs his shoulders and says, "Okay, you're dating or whatever, what's the big deal?"

_**Intimidated**_

Natalie glowers and complains and tells Rex he can do better and that his new girl should watch her back, but Aubrey could careless about what his redheaded sister thinks, she's _more_ interested in what kind of girlfriend Roxy thinks she is.

_**Jealous**_

The ring on her finger tells her, she's his and he's hers, but it's only human for her to be a tiny bit resentful of the place Gigi _still_ and _will always_ hold inside of him, right?

_**Kinky**_

"Oh my God!" Rama shrieks upon seeing Aubrey when she walks into Foxy Roxy's.

"What?" The blonde demands, scrunching her cherubic face in confusion.

With fake outrage, her best friend asks, "Aubrey Wentworth, is that a _hickey_ on your neck?"

_**Lazy**_

Most days she wakes up to the sound of a crying baby or the noise of a teenage boy, but it's the days she wakes up feeling warm, soft kisses against her eyelids, on her nose, her cheeks and lips that coax her to stay in bed just a _little _longer.

_**Lethargic**_

Her breasts feel _unusually _tender, she's thrown up _at least_ twice this week, and sometimes she _doesn't_ want to move – _let alone_ – get out of bed, she's _so_ tired and achy all over.

_**Listless**_

Rex doesn't feel Aubrey wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him tight and whispering, "I'm sorry," over and over as he just stares at the pictures in the file showing proof of Stacey's surgery that gave her Gigi's face, and is _instantly_ consumed by a thick haze of despair and sadness.

_**Lonely**_

Sure, he has Shane and Natalie and Roxy, but it's the pretty platinum blonde with the bright smile and big blue eyes that makes him feel less lonely without Gigi.

_**Loved**_

Aubrey walks into Foxy Roxy's looking for Rama, but she stops when she overhears Rex say to Natalie, "I lost _everything_ when Gigi died, but I'm _not_ losing the _best_ thing that's happened to me since. I'm getting Aubrey back, _whatever_ it takes."

_**Melancholy**_

They're throwing out crazy suggestions for baby names like Maui or Jag when he quickly sobers and with a sad smile admits, "If it's a girl I'd _**really**_ like to name her Jennifer."

_**Mischievous**_

As the end credits of _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ roll (Shane went to bed halfway through), Rex takes a long sip of his beer and childishly asks Aubrey as he waggles his eyebrows, "Truth or Dare?"

"I'm trying to be more honest these days," She remarks glibly. "So truth."

He wears her down, but eventually she admits her feelings and just before he kisses her, he whispers against her lips, "Gotcha, Wentworth, _that_ was my plan all along."

_**Moody**_

One minute she's laughing and the next she's crying, and Rex has to remind himself over and over that she's pregnant and crazy mood swings are _only_ the beginning.

_**Morose**_

Halloween was Gigi's favorite holiday – that's where Shane got it from – and if it weren't for Aubrey, he knows they'd both be moping around the mansion feeling sorry for themselves instead of doing what Gigi would want them to do; enjoy the day.

_**Naughty**_

"It's a good thing I'm too old for Santa now," Aubrey jokes as she watches the kids line up in Angel's Square. "I'd _never_ make it on the _Nice List_ after trying to steal Joey's money and bringing Cutter to town, who ultimately tried to make you his next big score."

"You're forgetting _everything_ you did for me and Shane." Rex reminds her, wrapping an arm around her tiny waist to pull her into his side. "Maybe you won't make Santa's _Nice List_, but you sure as hell made mine and my kid's."

_**Nervous**_

Rex isn't sure if he's _actually_ breathing when he sees Aubrey standing in the doorway of the mansion's living room on Rama's arm wearing a white dress that's snug over her protruding belly and carrying a bouquet of wild flowers.

_**Nostalgic**_

New ornaments are added to their Christmas tree yearly, but the tree topper remains the same, it's the bright gold star Gigi made for her and Shane when they celebrated their first Christmas.

_**Numb**_

The cold barely penetrates as he wipes Gigi's grave stone free of snow. Kneeling down, he exhales and tells her, "You'll always be my number one Morasco, but with Aubrey I _finally_ feel alive again, like I'm doing _more_ than just trying to make it through another day for Shane."

_**Optimistic**_

She worries – given her con artist past – about what kind of mother she'll be, but every time she doubts herself, he tells her she'll be great.

_**Peaceful**_

Rex holds Jenny close to his chest, watching as her tiny chest rises and falls. As long as he's holding his beautiful little girl, everything is right with the world.

_**Pensive**_

"I'm not sure I'm the right person for this, Shane." Aubrey admits warily when the teenager comes to her for help with his math homework.

_**Pessimistic**_

"Rex may buy the whole _reformed con artist_ thing you're selling, but not me." Natalie tells her, jaw set and determined.

_**Playful**_

Every once in a while he'll stroll into Capricorn and make his way behind the bar where he tugs on her hair, pokes her hip and tries to get her to dance with him, until she finally gives in and kisses him so he'll go away.

_**Pleased**_

Turning a successful mark used to fill her up with pride, but these days it's watching a teenager play drums in his high school marching band and a little girl who's just learned how to crawl.

_**Predatory**_

Whenever Aubrey busted out this pair of black knee high boots, Rex knew he didn't stand a chance in hell, and he was okay with that; when she took charge it only made her sexier to him.

_**Productive**_

Neither of them is particularly adept in the kitchen, but with Shane and a baby on the way, they start watching the Food Network, and on the day the kitchen isn't smoking, they consider themselves successful.

_**Refreshed**_

She made him smile, made him laugh, just plain made him _feel_ after he had fallen apart after Gigi.

_**Rejected**_

"You called me Gigi." Her voice is eerily calm, but her big blue eyes are a distinct shade of red. "How can I be with you after that? I can't compete with someone who's never coming back."

_**Relaxed**_

It's the first football game of the season and Shane feels like he's going to throw up. Swallowing thickly, he grips his drum sticks so tight his knuckles turn white, then he looks out into the stands and sees his Dad and Aubrey standing up and whistling and clapping, and instantly all of his nerves disappear.

_**Relieved**_

There's nothing for her in Llanview, Aubrey decides after she ended things with Rex and she's half a step from boarding her flight to London (Rama and Vimal still have a flat there, so that's where she'll stay) when she hears his familiar voice behind her, "Don't go."

Words had never filled her with so much relief as his did in that moment because honestly, she didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to stay, and she wanted him to want her to stay more than anything, and he did.

She was finally home as he wrapped her in his arms and took possession of her lips passionately in front of everyone in the airport.

_**Romantic**_

"Are you crying?" Rex asks incredulously as John and Natalie seal their marriage with the traditional kiss.

"I can't help it." Aubrey defends, sniffing slightly. "I love weddings."

_**Restless**_

Almost three weeks have come and gone along with her due date, and if her doctor won't get this baby out of her, like _now_, she'll do it herself.

_**Sad**_

Her heart clenches when she listens to him tell Jenny how she got her name.

_**Satisfied**_

It's the third time they've attempted to make a birthday cake for Shane, and when they pull it out of the oven to see it's just a little burnt on the top, they high five; a little burnt is a _major_ improvement from the other two attempts.

_**Sinful**_

He shouldn't want to know how her lips taste, if her ivory skin is as soft as it looks, to have his fingers sink into the waves of her platinum hair; it's _too soon_, he keeps telling himself over and over, but that doesn't stop her from invading his dreams.

_**Scared**_

Those ten second she waits for him to say, "I do," and slide the gold band on her finger, terrify her like _nothing_ ever has before.

_**Shocked**_

"It's negative." Aubrey murmurs, caught off guard by the sudden wave of sadness and loss that its her, but she's even more so when Rex tells her about five minutes later, "Let's make a baby."

_**Sick**_

She paces up and down the hallway with the baby for hours when she's running a fever. Eventually she comes back to bed, and he smiles as he kisses her head, "Told you, you'd make a great Mom."

_**Silly**_

Rex thinks she doesn't know, but Aubrey knows all about how he likes to dance with Jenny in her nursery while singing a loud and off-key version of _"Twist and Shout."_

_**Stressed**_

Having the "American dream" - the kids, the house – that wasn't what they wanted, they wanted to strike it rich, to have it easy, but now they know – even if things get a little hectic – this, the dream they never wanted, is so much better than having it easy.

_**Surprised**_

One afternoon at the salon, Roxy spilled all the details about how Rex was going to propose, but Aubrey's heart still leaps in her chest like she had no idea when he gets down on one knee.

_**Sympathetic**_

She knows Cutter believes it's only a matter of time before she takes advantage of Rex's grief – _"It's what you do." He taunts_ – but she knows the sympathy she feels for him over losing Gigi and raising his son on his own is real.

_**Thankful**_

Aubrey thinks there's no better way to honor _everything_ – the good, the bad and sometimes even the ugly – that Rama has done for her, than asking her to be her Maid of Honor _and_ her baby's God Mother.

_**Thoughtful**_

It touches him somewhere deep inside when she convinces Shane not to throw away the Halloween card from Gigi the year before, but instead to find a special place for it in his room.

_**Touched**_

He traces every inch of her in the dark, his fingers trailing delicately over her skin. There are some nights he just needs to know that she's there, and she will be when he wakes up in the morning.

_**Uncomfortable**_

"Oh my God." Aubrey repeats over and over, her head in her hands and her cheeks flamed bright red after Shane walked in on her and Rex.

_**Vulnerable**_

He's always been a risk taker, lived on the edge, thrown caution to the wind, but opening his heart after Gigi may just be the biggest risk he's ever taken.

_**Weird**_

They're far from a traditional family; they used to be con artists, their little girl has two Grandmas, she's convinced his sister will _never_ like her, his father tolerates him and there are so many half brothers and sisters, aunts and uncles, it's hard to keep it all straight.

_**Worried**_

No score from any con has ever come close to competing with what Rex has given her, and Aubrey can't help but be a little scared that she could lose it all.

_Note: For "Embarrassed" when Rama teases Aubrey she's singing the song from the Sandra Bullock movie Miss Congeniality. This is just a little FIY about the name Jennifer and why Rex said he wanted to name the baby that if it was a girl, I always thought if Rex had a daughter he'd name her Jennifer after his ex-girlfriend Jennifer Rappaport. _

_Of course that was mostly because I never dreamed Matthew would get someone pregnant (on the show since Shane was born off screen) before Rex, and now that Destiny's pregnant, I wouldn't be surprised if Matthew used it since Jen was his big sister. You know if he and Des are having a girl._


End file.
